You can't always get what you want
by Nofakeimreal
Summary: L'histoire de Tina après sa rupture avec Artie ( fin de la saison 1 ) RQ : Artie n'est pas handicapée, Matt n'est pas parti. Désolée mais pas de Brittana, Klaine ou Finchel :3
1. Chapter 1

**RQ : Dans mes fictions Artie n'est pas handicapé. **

**PDV Tina** :

Aujourd'hui c'est lundi, mais pas n'importe quel lundi, c'est le jour de la rentrée. Même si je suis contente que le Glee Club continue après notre cuisant échec au Régionales l'année dernière, j'appréhende le moment où on va devoir traverser les couloirs. J'en ai assez de tout ses Slushies. Alors que j'étais plongée dans mes pensées, mon portable vibra.

**From** : Artie

Tina, faut qu'on parle. Appel moi !

**From** : Tina

J'ai pas le temps. On se voit au Glee Club..

Artie et moi on a rompus pendant les vacances. Je crois que finalement je ne l'aimais pas plus que ça, j'avais certainement juste besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider a sortir de ma coquille.

Il était 7h40 et je devais me mettre en route si je ne voulais pas arrivez en retard dès le premier jour. Je commençais par Anglais, et par chance j'était dans la classe de Mercedes.

**Mercedes** : Hé Tinaaa ! Je suis contente de te revoir ! - me serre dans ses bras -. Alors comment ce sont passés tes vacances ?

**Moi** : Coucou Mercedes ! Contente de te revoir aussi ! Hé bien pas mal, mis a part ma rupture avec Artie...

**Mercedes** : Je suis au courant, Artie m'a appelé le jour où vous avez rompus.. Il va mal tu sais.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que je soit soudainement très mal a l'aise.

**Moi** : Tu crois qu'il m'en veux encore ? Il m'a écrit ce matin pour me dire qu'il devait me parler..

Mercedes : Je pense savoir pourquoi il veut te parler, si je me trompe pas sa devais aller t'inquiètes pas !

Ce que venais de dire Mercedes m'intriguais beaucoup. De quoi Artie voulait-il me parler ? J'attendais impatiemment l'heure du Glee Club pour parler avec Artie. À midi, je rejoind Kurt et Mercedes a la cafét' pour manger.

**Kurt** : Aaaa voilà notre amie la briseuse de coeur ! - clin d'oeil affectif -

**Moi** : Arrête Kurt, je me sens déjà assez mal comme sa !

**Kurt** : Désolé, c'était de l'humour. Je suppose que vous êtes toutes les deux aussi excitées que moi à l'idée d'acceuillir des petits nouveaux au Glee Club !

**Mercedes** : Comment ça ? Des gens se sont vraiment inscrit ?

**Moi** : Je suis passée devant la liste ce matin, je n'ai vu qu'une chose d'inscrite : « A bas les losers ! »

**Kurt** : Pourtant Finn m'a dit qu'il avait réussi a trouver un petit nouveau. On verra tout a l'heure. D'ailleurs en parlant de Finn, vous savez que pendant les grandes vacances il s'est remis avec Quinn ?

**Moi** : Quoi ? Mais elle était avec Puck après la naissance de leurs bébé !

**Kurt** : On dirait bien que non.

En effet c'est le moment qu'avait choisit Quinn et Finn pour faire leur entrée dans la cafét'. Main dans la main. La première chose qu'on remarqua tous, c'est que Quinn portait a nouveaux sont costume de Cheerleaders. Génial, la garce manipulatrice est de retour. Il était temps de rejoindre les autres au Glee Club. J'avais peur de retrouver Artie.

Lorsque j'entra dans la salle, Artie vint vers moi, l'air soucieux.

**Artie** : Tina, je dois t'avouer quelque chose... - baisse les yeux -

**Moi** : Vas y, je t'écoute...

**Artie** : Tu te souviens cet été quand je t'ai dit que je partais quelques jours chez ma grand mère, juste avant qu'on rompent. Hé bien une fois arriver là bas, je.. je t'ai trompé..

A ce moment, une foule de sentiment m'envahirent. La rage, la honte, la jalousie. Car bien que je ne sois plus amoureuse de lui, on était toujours ensemble lorsque sa tromperie a eut lieu.

**Moi **: Avec qui ? Donne moi le nom de cette pétasse que j'aille lui crever les yeux.

**Artie** : C'est pas facile a dire Tina. Tu la connaît très bien. C'est.. c'est Santana.

- **Fin de ce chapitre** -


	2. Chapter 2

Je n'arrivais pas a le croire. Artie et Santana, non mais qui aurait pu croire sa. Après tout Santana est une des filles les plus populaire de Mc Kinley, et Artie ne faisait même pas partie de l'équipe de foot l'année dernière.

**Moi** : Tu.. Pardon ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Hein, dit moi !

**Artie** : Calme toi Tina.. Je vais pas tout te raconter, ce serais pas cool. - il rougit -

**Moi **: Ah je vois. Alors toi aussi tu l'as mise dans ton lit. Je savais qu'il y avait que le train qui lui était pas passé dessus, mais la, j'pensais pas du tout que toi t'était du genre a te taper la première venue juste pour une nuit. C'est parce que je voulais pas coucher avec toi que t'as fait sa ?

**Artie** : Tina, calme toi, j'te jure que je voulais pas que sa se passe comme ça, mais j'suis un mec j'ai des besoins a assouvir !

A ce moment là moi aussi j'avais un besoin a assouvir. Je frappas Artie avec mon poing, le plus fort possible. Il tomba a terre et alors que j'allais me jeter sur lui je sentis que l'on me retenais. Finn et Puck essayait de me retenir, pendant que Mike et Matt aidaient Artie a se relever. Au fond de la salle je voyais Santana, qui essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter mon regard. Monsieur Shuester demanda a Finn de m'accompagner, car Sam, un nouveau que je n'avais pas vu, allais auditionner pour rentrer au Glee Club.

**Moi** : Je.. je suis désolée Monsieur...

**Finn** : Aller viens Tina, on va voir l'infirmière, faut que tu te repose.

Finn était très protecteur avec moi, c'est lui qui avait convaincu les autres gars d'arrêter de nous slusher. Il avait même réussi a convaincre Puck de s'excuser pour la voir où il m'a volé mes affaires dans le vestiaire après la séance de sport.

Finn : Tina, qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? T'es toujours si calme, si pacifiste.

Moi : C'est.. c'est rien, laisse tomber. Retourne en cours, je connais le chemin de l'infirmerie.

Je planta Finn au milieu du couloir, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de lui parler maintenant, j'avais tellement honte. Honte de pas avoir vu que Artie me trompais avec Santana, mais aussi tellement honte de m'être donnée en spectacle devant tout le monde. Qu'est ce que les autres allaient penser ? A l'idée que mes amis puissent me détestée après cet évènement, je m'écroula par terre, en pleurs.

**PDV de Artie** :

J'était sous le choc, jamais j'aurais penser que Tina, la douce Tina, réagirais comme ça. Évidemment je savais qu'elle le prendrais mal, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle sortirais de ses gonds comme ça. Je me sentais tellement mal de lui avoir brisé le cœur. On avait tout les deux décidés de ce séparés, mais la je savais qu'elle allais avoir beaucoup de mal a se remettre de cette déclaration. Les applaudissement destinés a Sam, le petit nouveau, me sortirent de mes pensées. Mike me donna un coup de coude. :

**Mike** : Mec, qu'est ce qui c'est passé tout a l'heure avec Tina ?

**Moi** : J'ai pas envie d'en parler Mike.

**Mike** : Artie, j'suis ton meilleur ami, tu peux tout me dire non ?

La sonnerie me libéra des questions de Mike. Oui c'est mon meilleur ami, mais je n'avais pas envie de lui dire que j'avais trompé ma petite copine avec son ex petite amie.

**Moi** : Je dois y aller, on se rejoins à midi.

Je m'éloigna avant qu'il ne puisse me rattraper. Quelque secondes plus tard je sentit mon portable vibrer. Je soupira en pensant que c'était Mike qui allais me harceler jusqu'à ce que je crache le morceau. Mon portable vibra une seconde fois.

**From** : Santana

Pourquoi tu lui a dit ? Elle va tout faire pour se venger maintenant.

J'ouvris le second sms, ce n'était pas Mike.

**From** : Tina

Je suis désolée. Je peut passer ce soir pour qu'on en parle calmement ?

J'étais surpris qu'elle veuille me voir après cela.

**To** : Tina

T'as eu raison, je suis un abruti. Passe vers 20h.

Je n'avais pas envie de répondre a Santana. Elle et moi n'étions même pas ami. En fait je ne sais même pas pourquoi on avaient couchés ensemble.

_Ellipse temporel _-

**PDV de Tina** :

J'étais morte de stresse, je regrettais d'avoir proposer de passer. J'étais morte de stresse, mais je devais avoir une explication. Il est 20 heures, je sonne chez Artie.

**Artie** : Oh, salut.. Entre !

**Moi** : Merci? Heum, je.. je suis vraiment désolée pour tout a l'heure.. Tu sais je voulais pas.. pas vraiment.

**Artie** : Nan mais t'excuse pas tu as raison.. Tu sais c'est arriver qu'une fois, j'te jure que je regrette plus que tout. Je voulais pas te faire de mal.

J'aillais lui dire que je lui pardonnais quand je sentit mon portable vibrer.

**From** : Inconnu

Il ment. Sa n'est pas arriver qu'une fois. Et pas que avec San'. Fais attention.

**Fin de ce chapitre** -

Ce chapitre vous a plus ? Désolée il n'est pas très intéressant.

Des avis ? Positif ou négatif :)

Selon vous qui a envoyer ce message ? Pourquoi ?


	3. Chapter 3

J'étais sonnée par ce message. Pour une première journée de cours, sa faisait un peu beaucoup. Je ne savais pas quoi dire a Artie.

**Moi** : Artie, tu es sur que ça n'est arriver qu'une fois ?

**Artie** : Oui, si je te le dit, tu peux me faire confiance maintenant, tu sais j'ai jamais voulut te faire de mal...

**Moi **: Ouais.. J'suis désolée faut que j'y aille... Je.. on se voit demain.

Je partit en vitesse, j'étais perdue, je ne savais pas quoi faire ni quoi dire. Je rentra chez moi, et m'affala sur mon lit. Je me connecta sur mon blog pour voir si j'avais reçu d'autre message de ce genre, mais il n'y avait rien. D'un sens j'étais rassurée, de l'autre j'avais envie d'en savoir décida d'appeler mes meilleurs amis.

**Moi** : Salut Mercedes ! C'est moi...

**Mercedes** : Oh salut Tina ! Ça va ? Tu nous as fait peur tout a l'heure – rire -

**Moi** : Arrête j'ai trop honte si tu savais ! Monsieur Shue a dit quelque chose ?

**Mercedes** : T'as pas à avoir honte ! Qu'est ce qui t'as mis dans cet état ? Il était juste surpris, comme nous tous.

**Moi** : Euh.. Désolée je dois te laisser, j'ai des devoirs faire.

Je raccrocha avant qu'elle ne puisse me répondre, même si Mercedes est ma meilleure amie, je ne me sens pas prête à lui en parler. À ce moment, mon ordinateur me sortit de mes pensées. J'avais reçu un message sur MSN.

Snixxx dit :

Tina, il faut qu'on parle. Maintenant !

**_** Tina C-C dit :

Je crois qu'on a rien a se dire.

Snixxx dit :

Je te laisse pas le choix. Je serais là dans 20 minutes.

Oh géniale. Quel superbe journée. Je ne voulais pas voir Santana, elle m'avais faire assez de mal comme ça. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et je fermais les yeux.

**PDV de Santana** :

Je montais dans ma voiture, cette asiatique ne comprenais décidément rien. C'est moi qui décide. Après trois sonneries, on vint enfin m'ouvrir. Un jeune homme, environs 1m80 m'observa de haut en bas.

**Lui** : Salut.. t'es qui ?

**Moi** : Je suis venue voir Tina, mais toi t'es qui ?

**Lui** : Je suis Brad, le frère de Tina. Monte sa chambre est la première a droite.

Je ne savais même pas que Tina avait un frère. C'est assez troublant, il n'est pas asiatique. Je toqua à sa porte, elle m'ouvrit de suite.

**Tina** : Oh... Je t'en prie entre.

J'avais toujours été déroutée par la capacité que Tina avait à être aimable en toutes circonstances. Sa chambre était noir et grise, sa collait parfaitement a sont style. Il y avait des photos de Mercedes, Tina & Kurt partout. Je souris.

**Tina** : Bon... Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

**Moi** : Non, plus vite on auras finit, mieux ce sera. Écoute Tina, ce qui c'est passé entre moi et Artie je peux pas te l'expliquer, c'est venu comme ça, on était pas bien tout les deux, j'suis désolée.

**Tina** : Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas Finn, Matt ou un autre joueur de l'équipe ? Pourquoi le pauvre geek de la chorale ? - les larmes lui montent aux yeux -

**Moi **: Je... il... Je crois que, je crois que c'est parce qu'il a été a mon écoute ce soir là.

**Tina** : Tu sais San', je t'en veux pas vraiment, mais faut que je sois sur de quelque chose.

**Moi** : Quoi ?

**Tina **: Combien de fois c'est arrivé ? Il a eut que toi ?

**Moi** : Une seule fois, mais faut que tu sache.. Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui...


	4. Chapter 4

**PDV de Tina : **

A ce moment là, tout est devenu trouble autour de moi. Quand je me réveilla quelques heures plus tard, au beau milieu de la nuit, j'étais allongée dans mon lit. Quelqu'un était couché sur un matelas par terre, à côté de moi. C'était Santana.

**Moi** : Santana ? Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ?

Elle se réveilla, puis se redressa en se frottant les yeux

**Santana** : Bah j'allais pas partir alors que c'est de ma faute si t'as fait un malaise. J'ai un coeur et une conscience, même si je fais comme si je me foutais de tout.

**Moi** : Mais t'étais pas obligée de rester, tu sais …

**Santana** : Bah faut croire que je te déteste pas tant que ça finalement ! Et a propos de ce que je t'ai avoué tout à l'heure ?

**Moi** : Tu sais, je crois que tu devrais tenté le coup avec Artie, vous seriez trop mignons tout les deux, et puis si vous êtes amoureux tout les deux...

Santana me sourit, comme jamais elle l'avait fait.

**Santana** : Alors tu nous en veux pas ? Tu crois qu'il m'aime bien ? Qu'est ce que je devrais faire a ton avis ?

Je ris devant l'excitation soudaine de Santana.

**Moi** : Wow, calme toi San', il est 4 heures du mat', on peux en parler demain ? - sourire -

**Santana** : Oui t'as raison, désolée.. - sourire timide -

Après cette conversation, je l'invita a me rejoindre dans mon lit, car je savais grâce a mon expérience, que le matelas sur lequel elle dormais était très dur. Elle me rejoins et nous retombions dans les bras de Morphée.

Lorsque le réveil sonna a 7 heures, Santana ronchonna, comme a son habitude. J'étais déjà en bas a préparé le petit déj'. J'avais été réveillée vers 6 heures, par mon portable qui vibrais. Quand j'avais attrapé mon portable, je ne pensais pas recevoir ce genre de message.

**From** : Inconnu

Artie ne te méritais pas. Moi je ferais tout pour toi.

Surprenant non ? Pas moyen de se rendormir après sa. Passons les heures de cours interminables de la matinée, a midi je rejoins Mercedes pour manger. Kurt était malade.

**Mercedes** : Salut ma belle ! Alors il paraît que Santana et Artie sont ensemble, t'es au courant ? Ça ca aller ?

**Moi** : Oui, t'inquiètes pas? Dit, j'ai reçu deux messages d'un numéro inconnu, t'aurais pas une idée de qui sa pourrait être ?

**Mercedes** : Wawawa notre gothique préféré a un admirateur secret ? - elle ris -. Non désolée, je vois pas qui sa pourrait être.

Je continuais a manger sans y penser d'avantage. Vers 15 heures, en allant au Glee Club je croisait Santana et Artie, mains dans la mains. Ils étaient adorables tout les deux, même si cela ne semblait pas plaire a Mike. Je me décidais a adressé la parole pour la première fois au « second asiatique » du Glee Club.

**Moi** : Salut.. T'as pas l'air très emballé par l'idée que San' et Artie soit ensemble...

**Mike** : Tu le serais certainement pas non plus si ton meilleur ami sortait avec ton ex copine.

Il avait répondu sèchement, il n'avait pas l'air ravis de me parler. Moi qui avais dépassé ma timidité maladive pour pouvoir aligner une phrase, je me sentis tout a coup très bête. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Quel idée d'être aussi émotive...

_ : Hé mec, on t'as jamais dit que c'était pas très cool de faire pleurée les filles ?

Je releva la tête pour voir qui avait parler ainsi. Le choc. C'était Sam le petit nouveau du Glee Club, que je ne connaissait pas, vu que je n'avais pas assisté a la répét' hier.

**Sam** : Ça va ? - sourire -

**Moi **: Euh, oui merci... Je.. dois y aller. A plus.

Je partit rouge de gêne. Et si c'était lui qui m'avais envoyer ces messages ? Non impossible il ne connaissait pas ma relation avec Artie. Mais qui c'était alors ? Je pris le chemin de la bibliothèque du lycée, tant pis pour le Glee Club, je serais un peu en retard. Je tapa l'adresse de mon blog pour y poster un nouveau message.

_A l'intention de toi, tu reconnaitras, _

_Qui es – tu ? J'apprécie tes messages a mon intention. Si tu le veux on pourrais peut être se recontrer, jeudi à l'auditorium du lycée. J'y serais a 16 heures._

Voilà. Il ne me restait plus qu'a attendre qu'il réponde. Je repartis donc au Glee Club en espérant que Monsieur Shue serais de bonne humeur. Mon arrivée passa inaperçue puisque Rachel était en train de chanter, comme d'habitude, sous le regard admiratif de Finn, qui pourtant étais retourné avec Quinn. Quel coureur de jupons. Je secoua la tête en m'asseyant. L'heure se déroula normalement, sans débordement cette fois. A la sortie de mon portable vibra. Une alerte pour un nouveau commentaire sur mon blog. Mon coeur battait a cent à l'heure.

**Posté par** : Inconnu

Je suis très timide, mais comme je te l'ai dit, je ferais tout pour toi. A jeudi.

Tout ça ressemblait a un conte de fée, j'avais tellement hâte d'y être.

**Fin du chapitre -**

Merci pour tout vos messages, je suis super heureuse que cette fiction vous plaise :). Sa faisait tellement longtemps que je voulais faire cette fiction, mais j'avais peur de ne pas trouver de personnes que sa intéresse ! Donc merci, je vais essayer de publier le plus souvent possible :p.

Alors, vos avis sur ce chapitre ? Qui est ce mystérieux inconnu ?


	5. Chapter 5

_Voilà je suis de retour, avec un chapitre assez court désolée ! Je m'excuse de ma longue absence su cette histoire, mais je n'avais pas l'inspiration, et j'avais d'autres idées pour d'autres fictions, donc j'avais mis celle ci en pause ! Quoiqu'il en soit, le chapitre suivant sera posté aujourd'hui aussi normalement :) N'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews !_

* * *

Jeudi matin je me leva fébrile. Sa y était, j'allais enfin rencontrer mon « admirateur secret ». Je mis plus de temps à me préparée, je voulais être belle pour ce rendez vous. En rejoignant Mercedes pour le cours d'espagnol, mon portable vibra.

**From** : Inconnu

« N'oublie pas notre rendez vous, si tu veux toujours savoir qui je suis. Tu es très belle aujourd'hui. Comme d'habitude. »

La journée fut longue, à midi je n'ai rien réussi à avaler, j'étais stressée. A 14H je rejoignis le Glee Club pour notre répétition quotidienne. Rachel présenta son solo ( larmoyant ), Santana et Artie se faisait les yeux doux, Finn serrais Quinn contre lui, Mike semblais avoir trouver du réconfort dans les bras de Brittany, même les éternels célibataires du Glee Club semblaient emportés par la chanson de Rachel. Je n'arrivais pas a me concentré, j'étais tellement pressée ! La fin du cours arriva et je me décidais à aller travailler a la bibliothèque avec Mercedes et Sam. A 15H45 je dit a mes deux amis que je devais m'absenter, et je laissa mes affaires pour me diriger fébrilement vers l'auditorium. Quand je poussa les portes de l'auditorium, la salle était plongée dans le noir. Seule la scène était éclairée. L'auditorium avait toujours été ma salle préférée du lycée. Je m'y sentait en sécurité, comme si une fois sur scène rien et personne ne pouvait m'atteindre. Je descendait les marches lentement en caressant les sièges, m'imprégnant du calme de la salle. J'essayais de calmer mon coeur qui battait a toute allure. La porte c'était refermée derrière moi, et soudain j'entendit une voix :

_ : Tu es magnifique aujourd'hui. Encore plus que d'habitude.

Je me figea, incapable de me retourner pour découvrir le visage de la personne qui avait prononcé ces mots. J'inspirais un grand coup et pris mon courage a deux mains. Je me retourna, mais l'obscurité de la salle m'empêcha de voir qui était présent. Je ne distinguais qu'une silhouette en haut des escaliers.

**_ **: C'est pour moi que tu t'es fait aussi belle ? Demanda une voix virile dans laquelle je discerna de la timidité et de la crainte.

**Moi **: Oui, oui c'est pour notre rendez – vous. C'est ma robe préférée, elle fait un peu moins gothique non ?

_ : Elle est très belle. Mais j'adore ton style tu sais. J'adore tes vêtements noir et pleins de dentelles. Et j'adore tes mèches violettes.

**Moi **: -je rougis- Merci... Dis, tu veux me faire plaisir ? Demandais-je doucement

_ : Bien sur.

**Moi **: Sors de l'obscurité, je voudrais enfin découvrir ton visage.

Alors je l'entendit ce rapprocher de l'interrupteur. La lumière s'alluma doucement, et une fois que mes yeux se furent réhabitués à la lumière, je découvris enfin la personne qui m'avait envoyés tout ces messages. Je découvris le visage de celui – car oui c'était bien un homme – qui au delà de mon style et de ma discrétion, savait m'apprécier. Je n'aurais pas plus être plus choquée. Devant moi, en haut des escaliers, ce trouvais...


	6. Chapter 6

Matt. Matt le joueur de l'équipe de foot. Le meilleur ami de Puck, le second meilleur danseur du Glee Club. Celui qui, en dépit de sa popularité, parlait peu, n'humiliait pas les gens. Mon coeur loupa un battement. Je le voyais rougir, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

**Matt** : C'est plus facile dans le noir... Me dit-il en souriant. Il avait des fossettes qui le rendaient très... mignon.

**Moi** : Ou caché derrière son téléphone. Je laissais échapper un petit rire.

**Matt** : C'est sur ! -petit rire- Sa te dit de prendre un café, histoire de discuter un peu ? - il rougit -

**Moi** : - rouge tomate – Avec plaisir !

Je le suivis donc jusqu'au Lima Bean. Après avoir passé commande, on choisit une table près de la fenêtre. Il engagea la conversation :

**Matt** : Alors, pas trop déçue d'avoir découvert qui se cachait derrière ces messages ? Je pouvais sentir la peur de ma réponse derrière sa voix si assurée.

**Moi** : Pas du tout ! Juste étonnée...

**Matt **: Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis dans l'équipe de foot et que je suis le meilleur ami de « Puckzilla » ? - rires -

**Moi** : Oui ! - je ris aussi -. Je savais même pas que tu connaissais mon existence !

**Matt **: Qui pourrais passer à côté de toi et t'ignorer ?

Il plongea son regard dans le miens. Ses yeux brillaient, il avait vraiment un regard charmeur.

**Moi** : Laisse moi réfléchir... A peu près tout le monde ! - rires nerveux -

**Matt** : Hé bien tout le monde sont des idiots alors ! Il me sourit

Comme d'habitude, je rougit. Plus nous discutions, plus il me plaisait. Il n'était pas seulement un joueur de foot et un super bon danseur, il était aussi quelqu'un d'avenant et d'attentionné. Je regardais ma montre au bout d'un bon moment. Il était 18H.

**Moi **: Tu devrais peut-être aller à l'entrainement non ? Lui rappelais-je

**Matt **: Malheureusement... Je peux t'envoyer un message ce soir ?

**Moi** : Avec plaisir ! -sourire-

Il me sourit et parti. En rentrant chez moi, mon frère Brad m'attendait sur mon lit.

**Moi** : Brad qu'est ce que tu fout ici ?

**Brad** : Je t'attendait. Il est 18H30, t'était où ?

Je savais que j'aurai dût prévenir Brad, il avait toujours été très protecteur avec moi. Il avait dût se faire un sang d'encre !

**Moi** : Je suis désolée Brad, j'aurais dût te prévenir, j'était avec un.. ami. - je souris -

**Brad** : Oh tu veux dire, le mec qui t'envoyait des messages en inconnu ? Alors c'est qui ?

Décidément il pouvais pas s'empêcher d'écouter aux portes celui là.

**Moi** : Sa te regarde pas. Mais c'est Matt, de l'équipe de foot.

Il fallait que j'en parle a quelqu'un.

**Brad** : Cool, tiens moi au courant si sa devient ton mec.

Mon frère et sa classe légendaire. Il quitta ma chambre en m'informant que nos parents étaient partis au resto, et qu'ils seraient absents ce week-end et cette semaine. Un séminaire de «jesaisplustropquoi». Je rit silencieusement devant les paroles de mon frère.

Je m'allongeais sur le lit et sentit mon portable vibrer dans ma poche.

« **From** : Matt

J'ai été nul à l'entrainement aujourd'hui, j'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi...

Décidément, il était plus à l'aise derrière son téléphone ! Je sourit.

**To** : Matt

Désolée de t'avoir déconcentré, sa ne se reproduira plus, promis :p

**From **: Matt

Tu peux continuer, j'ai pas de pensées plus agréable...

Connecte toi sur MSN ! :) »

Je rougit ENCORE, décidément faudrait que j'apprenne à maitriser sa ! À sa demande je me connecta donc sur MSN :

**MATT RUTH** :

Reeeeee ! J'suis content que tu te sois connectée ! :)))

**__ Tina C-C_** :

Hey, oui c'est plus simple pour parler :)

**MATT RUTH** :

Sa te dit un ciné ce week-end ? Je te laisse choisir le film ;)

_**_ Tina C-C : **_

Super, sa tombe bien je voulais pas restée toute seule avec mon frère tout le week-end :p

**MATT RUTH** :

Je te comprend ^^. Bon faut que j'y aille, on se voit au GC demain ! Xoxo

_**_ Tina C-C**_ :

À demain alors ! Xoxo :)

_**MATT RUTH** vient de se déconnecté._

Décidément, tout allais pour le mieux, j'avais enfin trouver quelqu'un qui s'intéressait à moi. Soudain mon téléphone vibra, mais ce n'était pas Matt...


End file.
